Different worksites, such as underground mines and above-ground mines, typically comprise a variety of operation zones intended to be accessed by different types of mobile work machines. Mining vehicles operating in mines may for example be autonomously operating, i.e. automated mining vehicles, which in their normal operating mode operate independently without any external control but which may be taken under external control during states of emergencies, for example. A mining vehicle may also be an unmanned, e.g. from a control room remotely controllable mining vehicle, or a manned mining vehicle, i.e. a mining vehicle operated by an operator sitting in a cabin of the mining vehicle.
An isolated operation zone is typically reserved in mines for the operation of the automated mining vehicles, into which zone an access by outsiders and outside vehicles is prevented in order to eliminate any risk of collision. The operation zone being provided with this kind of limited access may be separated from other zones in the mine by iron gates or other kind of passage control devices.
However, in order to provide an effective operation of the mine, there may appear a need to provide an access also for outsiders or outside mining vehicles into the operation zone being originally reserved only for the operation of the automated mining vehicles. In that case a safe access of the outsiders or outside vehicles into that zone must be considered.